


The Final Act

by zinujone (haze221b)



Series: Recuerdos Vividos [1]
Category: Memories of the Alhambra (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haze221b/pseuds/zinujone
Summary: When all else fails, imprint a memory that would live in your heart forever, even if it meant losing you or having you back.One shot rewrite to Episode 15 of Memories of the Alhambra
Relationships: Jung Hee Joo/Yoo Jin Woo
Series: Recuerdos Vividos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965610
Kudos: 3





	The Final Act

CEO Park Seon-ho was flustered upon knowing Yoo Jin-woo has been idle for hours. He cannot contact him since his phone was turned off and he logged out of the game as Yang-ju reported to him. Now that he believes his friend who was telling the truth, he wanted to give it a shot to meet him, that one day he'll see his friend again being away from the chaotic year and the danger he has been through for one and half years to develop the game and the moment they questioned his sanity. He went to Jin-woo's office and opened a box of items on his desk, including his label as the company's Chief Executive Officer. 

"I will stand for you. No matter what happens. I will not give up to you anymore." Seon-ho's teared up. He misses his Jin-woo and the moment he worked with him and Cha Hyeong-seok, the friends he treasured the most.

Seon-ho's secretary went to former CEO Yoo's office where CEO Park stayed for a while. He notified him that the game developer returned home, as he read Yoo Jin-woo's dissertation in the university back then. He wanted his friend to come back as who he is, a young, energetic man with a huge dream for the company. 

**1 DAY BEFORE**

Yoo Jin-woo arrived at a nearby Catholic Church. He sat to the middle pew and started to ask for God's blessing for his final act. It's the first time he yearned for help, since he's been self-reliant and independent, that it would take him so long that the game would be over. He no longer feared his hallucinations, he no longer cared about what people would think of him in the past two years whether it was a one-sided rumour. All along, he felt grateful that the two people who were by his side are the ones he should build his trust in the future, as he doesn't leave an inch of regret every choice that he makes, or even the path that he would take, now he's creating a new memory deep within himself. By subtly asking God to renew him and his desperate heart. 

As he reflects about what happened in the past two years of his damned life, he received a text message from Su-jin, "I'm sorry." 

He wanted to call her but he was interrupted by Emma playing Recuerdos de la Alhambra for the last time. 

As he reached in front of the altar, he said, _"Annyeong, Emma."_

 _"Annyeong."_ she replied. 

Emma received The Key to Heaven from Zinu. He completed Master's Secret Quest and was declared as the New Master. 

The police were in the middle of a chase searching for him but a witness saw Yoo Jin-woo flee to the Church. As the policemen ran to all parts of the Church, Jin-woo went to the backdoor and hid outside the Church vicinity.

She stabbed him in his heart with the knife from the key, Emma deletes the bug with the only motivation at hand: To restart the game. 

Until it reached 64%, Jin-woo used force to Emma and he fell from the Church aisle. 

**FAILED TO DELETE THE BUG**

He felt the intense pain, as the blood flow would block, he needed to fall backwards or else he will feel the shock after he was stabbed by Emma using The Key to Heaven with only a limited time to survive, he walked to a nearest escape route but NPCs started to attack him again but he pursued by killing them with his silver and black egl as the magazine were fully loaded after a hour. 

He saw his ally, City Hunter, who was attacking the soldiers on his behalf. As he stood there in critical condition, he ran towards the restaurant's restroom on the fifth floor. 

Min-ju saw a young man in the dark, she called the attention of her eldest sister, who was about to fall asleep. 

_"Eonni, Eonni!"_

Hee-ju couldn't believe what she saw, it was Se-ju. She was emotional for his arrival and hugged him, she longed for his brother but it also reminds her how his betrothed, Yoo Jin-woo, who might have completed the quest that morning. 

_The only thing I thought for that night was Hee-ju waiting for me, I made a promise to her that I will come back in the morning._

Jin-woo went back to Myeong-dong to retrieve Hee-ju's car near the clothing store where the memory of their last time together was embedded in his heart. It was the last time they saw each other in person but he finds himself in peace. 

He drove the car to Ilsan, he headed there and only glimpsed to Hee-ju's room. He knew she was awake, and desperately waiting for him to return. 

Hee-ju tried to call him again, but he didn't respond. 

Min-ju knocked at her door. 

"Eonni, Se-ju wanted to talk to you." 

She wiped her tears, and went to the dining room after Se-ju washed up before going to sleep. Hee-ju asked him why he called her at break of dawn. 

_"What is it?"_

"Noona, who completed the quest?" Se-ju nodded. 

Hee-ju refused to admit who accomplished his brother's secret quest but she couldn't hold back her tears and told his prodigal brother that it was Yoo Jin-woo. 

"Where is he now?" 

She doesn't know what exact words she will say to Se-ju, but he was worried about her sister who has done enough to secure a future for their family. 

"I don't know. He hasn't called since yesterday evening." Hee-ju said. 

Deep inside, Hee-ju felt that now isn't the time to bring him up, she felt intensely worried about him even though he lied about his situation ever since they parted ways with him that night but she comforted Se-ju instead, "He will be fine. Don't worry. You will see him soon." 

That night, Hee-ju cannot fall asleep after returning to her room but she worked on the remaining pieces of the ordered guitars from her clients. She polished the woodworks of the three guitars and assembled them one by one. 

Yoo Jin-woo, who stares at their house, reluctantly tried to ring the doorbell as he entertained the possibility that she would feel weary when she sees him. He saw Hee-ju's room and her light was opened, deducing that she might be awake. Instead, Jin-woo moved the car near Emma's guitar workshop signage and he started to write an email to her. 

_Thank you Hee-ju._

_For believing in me._

_For accompanying me._

_even when I'm scared to be alone,_

_even when you ran for me at the train station during your birthday_

_even when you thought that I do not have a conscience_

_I wouldn't survive this without you._

_Please do remember me._

_I'll see you soon._

Hee-ju opened the door after a strange noise and she saw that her car keys were put in a tote bag. Jin-woo left a note as he sent a scheduled email to her before he proceeded to Sacheon-dong. The moment she read it, she felt a reassurance that he'll be returning and she'll be waiting, even if it would take years longer even though she has lingering thoughts about losing him. 

"I'm not going to give up on you. Come back," she said. 

With nowhere else to find him, Hee-ju replied to his email. 

_If you're reading this, I wanted to let you know that I missed you too. - Hee-ju._

Yoo Jin-woo walks ahead to the Church and gazes at the Crucifix for one last time. 

_The story ends here._


End file.
